


Spoopernatural -- the matres

by SpoonWhisker



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ;), Ahhhhhhhh, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Kink, Licking, M/M, Mattress - Freeform, NSFW, Sam Ships It, Sexy, UHNNHHHHHHAHHHhhh, enjoy this, hhhhh, jk there no fluff, mattress kink, mmm, mmmhhhh, oh yesss unhhhhh, only saxxxx ;)), sam films pron, sax, saxual content, tiem 2 kms, very nsfw ;), wink - Freeform, winkk, yummy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 23:28:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6587497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpoonWhisker/pseuds/SpoonWhisker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is be very saxual with his matress until sam coms in and finds out... somethung is wring</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spoopernatural -- the matres

**Author's Note:**

> vary shrot but enjoy ;)) ;] ;}

It qwas a bright and synny day in the bunker and dnae was sitting in his room snuglingn his memory foam matrest tightly with all his arms he kissed and licked it lovingly. Hsi rough toungeu slid across the soft mastress materials and soaked it with slimy salivas.  
all of a sudden sam wakled in  
"DEAN!!!!" he gasped loudly and jumpde up and down pounting at tghe matres.  
Dean blushed a lot and grabbed thw matess tighttly and stutterd for words he was so startled.  
"Sammy you knwo i value mt privacy yoy KNOCK FISRT" he shouted at sam.  
Sam frowned confusedly. "Dnea... " he whispered.  
Dean cokced his head like a confused puppy while he stroked the beautiful memory foam. his fingers left dents because its memory foam. Dena kept steoking the mattres whule sam shiok his head.  
"Dean.... thats nit a matres..." sam poiinted shakily at the mattres"  
Dean stopped licking and stroking the matrews. "whaaat????"  
he lioked closely at it.  
"dena..." sam saud slowly.

"THATs mot a mattrs.. THats CAS!" sam fell on the flor and gasped a lot.

Dena let go of the marress which was now cas hi s angel amd cas gassped.

"CAs why are yoy here" dean said . 

"I " cas "i dont knwo dean" 

Cas lioked at dean  
dean loked at Cass 

"cas i cant " dena said blushding hardly. 

cass grabbed deans arm. "dean yes."

cas sam is here" dwan said looked at sam.

sam was watching them and had a camera.

dean shurged "ok"

dean and cas did the diddly  
and sam filmed it whiel makinn saxual noises to the caemera

"pornhyb will like" sam whsiperd saxually

the end

**Author's Note:**

> mmm i enjoyd weiting this hope u enjoyed reading mmhh ;)) saxual rite hope u likee ;P
> 
> remember death is only a cup of bleach away <3 ~~


End file.
